Thea's Diary
by Roadkill The Original
Summary: This is Thea's diary from when Oliver is gone all the way to the last episode which I will try to acheive. R&R please. I'm not good at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow even though I wish I did.**

* * *

Dear diary,

It's been 4 months and 26 days since Oliver and dad went missing and it's been hell. When I first came home from school on the day they. Were listed as missing, dozens of cops and other members of authority were swarming in and out of the house talking to their radios, interviewing mom and then me as soon as they took notice of my arrival. I couldn't stand any of the pressure.

All the information was coming too quickly, the yacht your father and brother sailed in sunk. There bodes have not been recovered yet. They are both most likely dead. There is no sign of their life to be found. All the information was coming too quick, so at the first chance I got, I ran to the toilet and locked myself in.

Next thing I knew I was being thrown on to a gurney with an oxygen mask grasping my face and I couldn't help crying.I had lost my brother and father in a split second and all people wanted to know off me was what kind of make the yacht was or if my father had any enemies. I wanted to scream at them but when I opened my mouth nothing would come out. Over the blaring sirens mom was sobbing like a maniac and I wanted to, too but I didn't have the energy. I wake up on my bed to find mom sleeping on a chair next to me. But she has a sixth sense so she wakes up only moments after me.

We didn't leave the house much at all after that. We would order take away every night, lie on the couch in our p.j's and stared at the blank T.V screen. The Queens Industry supported us generously. Soon enough there was a big pile of mail lying under the never opened door. We still had cops coming over to ask us pointless questions. I mean, why does it even matter?

Their dead, I don't care about anything else, only to be left alone but they can't even give us that. I haven't been to school for weeks and when I did finally get sent back I would just sit there and stare into space. Sometimes have random outbursts of crying. The school recommend I see the councillor. I was forced to go in the end but I would only sit opposite her in silence for any period, or two that I wanted every day. I wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't mind. She would start asking me what I'd been doing in . and some other stuff but when I wouldn't reply she'd go along with it. When people asked she sailed it was good for me, that I need to cool off and it turned out I was crying less interacting more.

After a while I would bring things to do like reading writing and painting. I had become a talented painter and was the top of my art class. I draw quite disturbing pictures sometimes. They would be of waves drowning, shipwrecks. Recently I had e been making up a magical island that appeared out of know where and is keeping Olly and dad alive, but it's just a fairy tale. But then things started to get worse. I would come home from school and mom wouldn't ask how school was. She stopped preparing Mae an after school snack.

She was in her room all the time and we would go out less and less. And that made me go to sleep crying and praying that the magical island I crept painting was real, that there was some way my father and Oliver were still alive. For mom's sake. For my sake. Soon things where getting bad for me too. I stopped bringing things to do to my counselling sessions. I was socializing with my friends less. My grades dropped rapidly. I started crying in classes more often. They recommend a double session with the councillor instead of a single.

I only took it because I wanted all the chances I could get to be left alone, for as the days went on, hope for Olly and dad being alive was scares. Yesterday, in court, they announced Ollie and Dad as legally dead. My councilor suggested and I quote "you don't need to if I don't want to It's just a suggestion" keeping a diary to express my feelings on the "incident".

So here I am. My name is Thea Queen. My father and brother (Oliver) are most likely dead. My mother is a wreck. And I need help.

Urgently!


End file.
